A carrier for a communication network, such as AT&T in the U.S. and Bell in Canada (both trade-marks), offers communication devices and services to customers to allow the customers to access the network and communicate with others. Typically a carrier offers a range of types of accounts that have different service levels providing a matrix of levels of service and features supported by the network. The types typically range from a very basic level (e.g. limited voice only services), to a standard level (e.g. some enhanced voice services, text messaging and email services) to an enhanced level (e.g. all services of the basic level plus Internet access, Wi-Fi, Facebook (trade-mark) access, tethering and others).
A person using a communication device in the network may not recall what account features have been provided for the device. If the person makes a request on the communication device for a service for which the device (and/or its associated account) is not configured to allow, then a generic message is currently provided on the device indicating that the service is not available. Such a message is misleading, as the service may be available, but the user's current account may not be allowed access to the service.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.